


Броня та Леля

by ola_ukraine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, suicidal attempt
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Дружба це складний шлях для одного чи двох, як можна дружити із тою, яка не вміє дружити зовсім.  Складнощі виборів двох жінок і куди це їх може привести.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нас з тобою ніколи не пустять на похорон, бо ми будь-який похорон зможемо перетворити на фарс. Ти будеш жартувати над винуватцем похорону, я іржати з твоїх жартів і жартувати з приводу горя присутніх.  
> Дружба двох дорослих вже дівчат з різних прошарків суспільства. Здається, що їх може об'єднати.

Нас з тобою ніколи не пустять на похорон, бо ми будь-який похорон зможемо перетворити на фарс. Ти будеш жартувати над винуватцем похорону, я іржати з твоїх жартів і жартувати з приводу горя присутніх.  
Наша перша зустріч не відрізнялася особливою привабливістю, це були похорони, ти стояла в світлих джинсах і безглуздих шкарпетках це перше, що я тоді запам'ятала. Ти не намагалася робити скорботне обличчя, а просто закривала рот рукою, швидше за все тихесенько ржала, твій яскраво салатовий гольф бив по очах не гірше вересневого все ще теплого по літньому сонця. Я була одягнена не краще, тому що прийшла з пиятики, прям в квітчастому платті. До речі, забула найголовніше це були похорони мого діда. Чувак відрізнявся сварливим характером і був упертим, як стадо баранів. Мій дід ніким тобі не доводився, втім, як і я: ти просто пішла на перший-ліпший похорон, щоб попоїсти. Ось це я розумію план десятиліття.  
\- Привіт, - сказала я, коли могилу почали засипати землею.  
Ти звернула на мене увагу: у тебе були різні очі, як у хаскі Марти собаки моєї бабусі. До речі вона лежала неподалік с дідом, якраз збоку. А собака все ще була з нами це так до слова.  
\- Угу, - зронила ти і запалила цигарку, простягнула мені пачку.  
Я взяла твоє підношення, хоча зав'язала три роки тому з нікотином. Ну, знаєш погана спадковість - дід ось помер від раку легенів, у батька ось ремісія.  
Я забула тобі тоді про це сказати.  
\- Як думаешь- запитала ти, примруживши свої світлі очі-тут пристойно накриють стіл.  
Я згадала, що там говорив мій вельмишановний батько з приводу поминок. І кивнула.  
\- Ресторан на Кечкеметській, - я знизала плечима, - не пам'ятаю, як називається.  
\- Круто! А ти звідки знаєш?  
\- Ну, там, - я махнула рукою на могилу, - закопують мого діда.  
\- Леля, - протягнула ти руку, навіть не моргнувши оком на таку кричуще потворну інформацію.  
\- Броніслава, - я потисла твою руку, долоні твої були сухими і мозолистими, ніби ти працювала важко на будівництві. Так і було ти працювала на будівництві, клала плитку, кладку, вміла замішувати цемент.  
\- Ти знаєш, - сказала я тобі тоді, - я можу піти з тобою в якесб менш пафосне місце. Полюбляєш бургери?  
Я дійсно не хотіла йти на поминки, тому що численні родичі мене напружували.  
Ти подивилася на мене і примружила ліве зелене око.  
\- Окай, ти платиш, я на мілині.  
Ти заправила мацне пасмо волосся брудно коричневе або шоколадно темне я так і не зрозуміла тоді собі за вухо.  
Тільки потім, в наступну нашу зустріч на покинутій будівлі я змогла розгледіти відтінок твого волосся, воно було каштанове з обгорілими рудими кінчиками. Сонце сідало за обрій і підсвічували твої вуха, вони здавалися прозоро-рожевими, а сонячні зайчики, що заплуталися в твоєму волоссі вмирали помаранчевими іскрами.  
Ти була в светрі грубої в'язки болотного кольору з широким горлом. А я прийшла тільки зі зйомки в костюмі і в краватці метелику. Ти вигнула свою соболинц брову так, ніби збиралася запустити її в космос.  
\- Серйозно ?! - глузливо запитала ти, - Я покликала тебе на заброшку, а ти одягла це?  
Я тоді лише знизала плечима і відповіла: - Я не люблю спізнюватися, а якби заїхала переодягнутися, то запізнилася б.  
Хоча чомусь в ту мить твої кпини мене зачепили. Але це почуття швидко згинуло, коли ти взяла мене за руку і сказала: - Ходімо.  
Завод Фотон зустрів нас стінами з полинялою фарбою і вітром, що тинявся по порожніх коридорах.  
\- Слухай, ти часом не маніячка і десь на сходах або в глухому коридорі мене не приб'єш? - запитала я.  
\- Ні, - коротко кинула ти через плече. Далі ми йшли по сходах в повному мовчанні, мені воно здавалося важким, твої трохи зігнуті плечі, що видавали внутрішнє напруження.  
Нагорі було вітряно і відкривався прекрасний вид на Сімферополь. Нескінченні кубики багатоповерхівок широка стрічка головної вулиці, вузькі стрічки провулків.  
Я примружилася, а ти запалила цигарку і подивилася на мене, і дістала з під свого неосяжного светра довжелезний шарф. Ти обмотала мені його на шию і собі, обнявши мене за талію.  
\- Гарно ж скажи. - благоговійно промовила, випускаючи дим в прохолодне повітря осені.  
\- Так, - кивнула я і сховала свій замерзлий ніс в твій шарф. Він пах тобою апельсиновий запах, змвщувпвся з пряним ароматом і запахом курива.  
\- А ти знаєш, - ти пожувала губу, подивилася на мене знизу вгору і продовжила: - що раніше завод називався Сімферопольський завод телевізорів імені 50-річчя СРСР. Його відкрили в 1967 році. Він випускав два типи телевізорів "Кристал" і "Крим". Потім в дев'яностих його перейменували в "Фотон" і випустили таку ж марку телевізора. І він пропрацював аж до 1997-го року.  
А потім його розформували. У 2005 році закрили і зробили з будівель заводу склад. І в 2011 тут сталася пожежа. І ось ми тут.  
\- Як на попелищі Помпей? - усміхнулася я, хоча в глибині душі була вражена твоїми знаннями.  
\- Щось таке, - ти каркаючи розсміялася і викинула недопалок в чертополохові сутінки.  
Я простежила за миготливою цяткою недопалку і подивилася на тебе згори вниз.  
\- Моя мама працювала на цьому заводі, - ти почала зубами здирати, шкіру з губ, що обвітрилися, - Паяла плати, знаєш дрібна монотонна робота, конвеєрна: від неї злегка тупієш. А ще там платили копійки, батько бухав.  
Ти невесело посміхнулася своїм спогадам.  
Я подумала про свою матір, про те, що батько купив їй салон краси, про те, що вона ніколи не знала, як це отримувати копійки. Про те, що батько мій ніколи не бухав, так він навіть не курив ніколи на моїй пам'яті.  
Вечір пробирався непомітно, розфарбовуючи світлом кубики будинків, вифарбовував червоними смугами з жовтими точками стрічки доріг.Було так гарно, що хотілося плакати, було так сумно, що хотілося завити. Але ми лише мовчки стояли і дивилися на місто. Ти перша порушила тишу поміж нас:- Холодно, пішли.  
І подалося була в бік виходу одразу ж відчула свій шарф. Я навіть не встигла його до кінця розмотати, щоб він тебе не задушив.  
\- Дідько! - вирвалося у тебе.  
Я зареготала.  
\- Шо смішно тобі, так, - з викликом кинула ти мені і не встигла продовжити у тебе задзвонив телефон.  
Я не знаю, хто це був, але ти швидко виплуталася з шарфу і відійшла подалі залишивши мене одну. Твоя спина випросталася, ти закусила великий палець, коли розмовляла і несамовито здирала з нього задирок, слухаючи співрозмовника. А потім дістала цигарку, підійшла до мене, щоб закурити. Полум'я запальнички не слухало та весь час гасло, і я накрила своїми долонями одну твою.  
\- Що? - запитала я.  
Ти подивилася мені в очі, прикурюючи, в твоїх зіницях відбивалося танцююче полум'я, ніби блудний вогник на болоті.  
\- Мені потрібно йти.  
Мої думки розходилися, ніби старе ганчір'я. І я відчула себе покинутою.  
Можливо це все відбилося на моєму обличчі, але ти раптом обняла мене і прошепотіла кудись між моєю шиєю і плечем гарячкувато: - У нас ще буде час, обіцяю.  
І ти виконала свою обіцянку, я ніколи не могла б похвалитися тим же.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про те як Броня проїбалася

Ти подзвонила через три дні і ми домовилися зустрітися в неділю. Неділя настала раптово швидко. Мій телефон розривався, але замість того, щоб відповісти, я завалила його під тумбочку рукою. Повернулась відчула на собі щось важке і явно волохате це виявилася чоловіча рука з цілим чоловіком на додачу. Я підняла її і сіла в ліжку, помасажуватла скроні намагаючись пригадати, що було в суботу. Але так і не згадала, тому що чоловік прокинувся, здається його звали Міша.   
\- Привіт, кицю, прокинулася? - Усміхнувся він мені і його сірі очі засвітилися теплотою, ніби він дивився не на мене, а на свою єдину.  
У роті було сухо і гидко від випитого напередодні, і за вікном, ніби як, світало. І це було не моє ліжко, я подумала, що потрібно валити і що я точно раз вже сірий ранок встигну до тебе на зустріч о третій годині дня.  
Я угукнула, а потім почала збиратися. - Було класно, - посміхнулася я йому, дістаючи ліфчик з під ліжка. Трусиків, там не спостерігалося.  
\- Взагалі у нас з тобою нічого не було, - повідомив мене він.  
Я спантеличено звела брови.   
\- Ми приїхали з "Кокосу", ти волала, що зара буде стриптиз, розкидала речі по моїй хаті, а потім впала в ліжко і заснула, - пояснив він мені, з лагідною усмішкою.  
\- Завдяки цьому я непогано поспав, до речі.  
\- В сенсі? - здивувалася я, вже натягуючи на себе бриджі, без трусів і так зійде.  
Він позіхнув і незрозуміло з якого милого вирішив все ж мені пояснити: - Зазвичай, після сексу, я відправляю дівчат додому на таксі.  
\- От же лайно! - смачно вилаялася я, і вдарила себе по лобі.  
\- Може продовжимо, - раптом з нахабною посмішкою запитав він.  
\- Ні, - рішуче припинила його спроби я, хоч він і був нічьо так: темно-русява густа шевелюра зі срібною дротом сивини на скронях, спортивна фігура, не шість кубиків пресу, був трохи живіт, проте це його не псувало. Зморшки навколо очей і рота, трьохденна щетина підкреслювала гострі вилиці.Зрілий чоловік, який не стане тягатися з коханням-зітханням.  
\- Мені додому треба тямиш, котра година, взагалі ?! - я присіла навпочіпки біля ліжка і почала шарудити рукою під тумбою в успішно-неуспішних спробах дістати телефона.  
\- Шість вечора або щось типу того, - сказав він, подивившись в свій телефон. І тут я зрозуміла, що проїбалася.  
Віконце фейсбук- месенджеру налічувало близько десятка непрочитаних, а скільки було пропущених дзвінків не варто було й рахувати.  
Я вийшла з новенькою висотки і тремтячим пальцями зважилася все ж відкрити месенджер.  
\- Ти ніколи не запізнюєшся, ти в порядку?  
\- Ти де?  
\- Де ти?  
\- Ти жива?  
Відразу ж кинулося мені в очі, як в житті ти дуже любила односкладові фрази.  
Потім йшов смайл з ріжками і напис: візьми, бісову, слухавкуу!  
\- Подзвони, як прочитаєш.  
В горлі ще більше пересохло, я проковтнув в'язку противну слину, і перш, ніж добренько подумати вже набирала твій номер. Тепер ти не брала слухавку, після десятого гудку мій месенджер забулькотів повідомленням.  
\- Добре, що т и жива, не можу зараз говорити. Вибач.  
Я купила собі мінералки в найближчій крамниці і нарешті зробила ковток, на душі було гидко. Я свайпнула таксі і стала чекати. Притулившись плечем до стіни багатоповерхо'івки. Задзвонив телефон, я досадливо стиснула губи, це була проста адреса, як на мене. Таксист що, заблукав?  
Я прийняла виклик.  
\- Курва ти, - перше, що я почула в слухавці. - Ніяк не нагуляєшся.  
Саме під'їхало таксі і я скинула виклик.  
Від пекучої образи і задушливій злості я не могла нічого вимовити, хоч і пізнала чий це був голос. Я підписала незнайомий номер "Яся" і додала в ЧС.  
Моя квартира зустріла мене шебуртінням хом'яка в клітці. Я перевірила поїлку і подумала, що пора б у Свята прибратися.  
Пішла у душ. Літня, майже холодна вода давала ясність і допомогла розслабити напружені м'язи спини, я спиралася руками в кахель блаженно заплющивши очі. За шумом води я не почула як відкривалася вхідні двері. Я почула гучний голос брата.  
\- Броню, де ти є?  
\- Дідько! - смачно вилаялася я, але продовжувала стояти в душі. Я була прихильницею ігнорування проблем, поки вони не розсмокчуться, про Святослава так сказати було не можна і я подумала, що заберу у нього ключі від своєї квартири, які за необережності було йому дала, коли він посварився зі своїм чи то приятелем, чи то хлопцем.  
Пролунав стукіт у двері.  
\- Витягуй сюди свою тушку, швидко.  
Довелося вилазити.  
\- Чого тобі? - непримиренно запитала я. З волосся противно капала вода.  
\- Я переймався за тебе- не найкраще початок всіх наших з ним розмов.  
\- Я доросла, пам'ятаєш, - я тицьнула його в плече пальцем і пішла перевдягатися в спальню.  
Коли вийшла у вітальню брат сидів на канапі в позі, козака з бандурою, пив чай з маленькою узбецької піали, ледь прикриваючи свої блакитні очі, такі ж самі, як у нашого батька.  
Біля круглого, мідного заварника стояла така ж піала і чорничний пиріг трохи пом'ятий, порізаний негарно, кривими шматочками.  
\- Твоя мати спекла, - повідомив він мені. Їж, напевно ж ніц не жерла.  
Я присіла на м'яке крісло-краплю проти нього і взяла найбільший шматок пирогу. За вікном була вже чорнична і в'язка густа ніч.  
\- Дбайливо, після сьогоднішнього то, - вколола я іронічно.  
\- Сама винна, - зітхнув він і поставив піалу на столик.  
Я починала повільно закипати.  
\- Ти берега не поплутав?  
\- Аж ніяк - він похитав головою, - тільки своє життя і твоює.  
Хмикнув.  
Наша розмова знову виходила безглуздою і безнадійною.  
\- Зовсім про нас забула, батько наш рве і метає на поминках була, мать твою засмучує, мені мозок ебет. Що ось мовляв ви від нас поїхали і болт на нас клали тепер. Вам дід не чужа людина все ж був.  
\- Сраний гомофоб, - сварливо відповіла я.  
\- Маєш рацію, - погодився він і відламав шматок пирогу відправивши собі в рот.  
Я почула бульк свого телефону в кухні. І поспішила туди.  
\- У середу вільна, - наголошувала твоє повідомлення. Я посміхнулася, на душі стало якимось чином легше.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Розмови та план

Середа була звичайнісінькою за винятком, напевно дощу з градом. Я була на автівці і чотири дні, як без алкоголю, що не могло не обнадіювати. Ти сіла до мене і зіщулилась, на тобі була темна вітровка з каптуром в цього разу. Твоє волосся трохи вологе від дощу, було схоже на мочалку.  
\- Куди поїдемо? - запитала я.  
Ти знизала плечима і відповіла: - Рушай, на місці розберемося.  
Я вирушила зі стоянки і неспішно просувалася по провулках міста, заїхала в дворики біля колишнього Сільпо. Неспішно пробиралася по закутках. Ти сиділа жувала губу і мовчала, іноді мружилась, напевно, згадуючи знайомі місця.  
\- Спиняй! - вигукнула ти: - ось тут.  
Я пригальмувала. Навпроти нас були житлові будинки, ззаду витріщалас обгорілими дверима, колишнія крамниця квітів. Ти поплескала мене по руці і дістала баночку коли з безрозмірної кишені.  
\- Бери.  
\- Я не дуже хочу пити.  
\- Можеш вилити мені потрібна тільки банка, - ти почухала брову.  
Я зітхнула і змирилася з цією дивиною вилила колу в вікно.  
Ти тим часом розклала свої нехитрі пожитки, і це була трава, я стільки разів бачила її, що в мені не було сумнівів, що це таке.  
\- Ми будемо накурюватись? - запитала я.  
\- Ми будемо чіліть і відпочивати, ти занадто нервова, я теж. - відповіла ти мені з якоюсь непохитною впевненістю в голосі.   
Ти розминала в пальцях шишку, через смолистість вона липнула до пальців і залишалася на них маленькими, ніби пилок частинками. Напевно, в кожній людині з вулиці, яка вирослп в гетто, є це вміння робити бульбик з підручних засобів, скручувати косячок: подумала я. Ти забрала в мене банку і дістала зі своєї куртки викрутку. На мій здивований погляд лише буркнула, що ніколи не знаєш, коли тобі знадобиться викрутка. Коли бульбик був готовий, ти насипала туди трави, притиснула свої губи до отвору бляшанки, підпалила траву запальничкою і затягнулася. Салон тут же наповнив солодкуватий дим травички.  
\- Тиждень їбанутий, - проголосила ти і передала мені банку. Я затягнулася, закашлялась від міцності. Ти стукнула мене по лопатках своїми тонкими пальцями. На моїх очах навернулися сльози. Я розслабила плечі і тепер затягнулася без напрягу, витіюваті пір'я диму губилися в лобовому склі. Думки почали плисти. Я відкинулася на спинку сидіння і передала тобі банку з запальничкою, твої пальці були крижаними і якби не те, що мене почало вставляти, я б здригнулася. Якийсь час в салоні моєї машини стояла тиша, було чутно лише: шурхіт нашого одягу, тріск запальнички і паленої трави, короткі вдихи, тихі видихи. Мене ніби помістили в акваріум і я пливла в теплій воді. Було так легко, ніби у мене немає ніяких проблем з алкоголем, сім'єю, самою собою. Це було те, що потрібно. Ти по дурному усміхнулася мені і викинула банку в вікно.  
\- Ти така безстрашна, - сказала я і повернулася до тебе, притулившись вухом до плеча.  
Ти заіреготала і сумно сказала кудись в порожнечу: - Насправді мене лякає багато речей.  
І в той момент я зловила твій погляд з глибини твоїх світлих очей на мене дивилася Пітьма. Я хотіла сморгнуть це противне, липке відчуття безнадійності і всепоглинаючої порожнечі, але не змогла. Позбутися його не було ніякої можливості, тому що в твоєму погляді я побачила свій точно такий же наляканиц і загублений.  
\- Агов, не парся, - ти стукнула мене по біцепсу і незграбно підморгнула.  
\- Зара буде добре, - ще одне твоє зауваження.  
Ти дістала свій телефон і включила музику. З старенького смартфона, що іноді фонив, полилася чуттєва неспішна музика.  
\- Що це за гурь? - запитала я розчиняючись в звуках, ніби це не я, тільки що перелякалася.  
\- IMAX, - ти прикрила свої очі.

Після середи прийшов четвер. Ти прислала мені в месенджер мем з котом і написала, що було круто. А потім пропала на два тижні. Мої повідомлення були непрочитаними і це дико мене дратувало. Ти скидала дзвінки, але в більшості випадків була не на зв'язку. Через півтора тижні всі повідомлення ти прочитала. Я подумала вже занести тебе до чорного списку і забути твій номер, як в цей же день ти написала.  
\- Велике замовлення, я в Ялті. Звільнюся на наступному тижні.  
Мені хотілося розбити телефон з месенджером, з твоїм номером і нашими світлинами, але ні. Я лише написала коротке гаразд, хоча розмовляти короткими реченнями було твоєї прерогативою. Я вирішила не паритися і зайнятися роботою таки. Замовила пару нових попон, відписала клієнтам про зустріч.  
Але наступного тижня ми не зустрілися, у мене з'явився великий замовлення на мерропріятіе. Потім брат не питаючи мене купив квитки і відвіз до нашої тітки в Пітер, в якому зв'язок була жахлива і ми не могли з тобою ніяк зателефонувати. Ми зустрілися лише в листопаді, чи не домовляючись про зустріч. Я тоді зав'язала з алкоголем і була з Михайлом, він виявився на подив наполегливим.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Втрати це дуже боляче.

У тебе були червоні від сліз очі, сіра куртка і зелені чоботи і твої щоки були мокрими. Я впізнала твоє каштанове волосся здалеку.  
\- Привіт, - сказала радісно я, коли все ж наздогнала тебе, і ти обернулася. Мій голос тут же зірвався з радості в якийсь непристойне пискляве: що сталося?  
\- Нічого, - ти знизала плечима і навіть не зробила собі ласку витерти сльозу, яка звисала з твоєї щоки. Ти лише шморгнула носом і запитала, замість відповіді: Який сьогодні день тижня?  
Я була обурена: ми що тут в угадайку граємо? Була зла на тебе, і рада тебе бачити і зла на Михайла, який підійшов. Ти тут же оцінюючп окинула його оком і перевела погляд на мене, навіть не запитально.  
\- Нам потрібно йти, - сказав Михайло.  
\- Ні, я побачила свою подругу, - тут же відповіла йому.  
\- По ... - але я не дала йому закінчити.  
\- Нам з Лелею потрібно поговорити. - Я навіть не обернулася до нього, щоб це проговорити, тому що дивилася на тебе. Тому що мені була важливіша ти і наша зустріч.  
Коли Михайло пішов ти сказала: - У мене бабуся померла, я заплуталася в днях. Принаймні це було нечесно, тому що ти випередила моє запитання, тому що тепер я не могла на тебе накричати, хоч мені і все одно кортілося.  
Я так і сказала.  
\- Якщо хочеш, то кричи, - ти знизала плечима і витерла рукавом ніс.  
Ми стояли в центрі міста на хрестах на Пушкарі, західне сонце, що пробивалося крізь будинки і дерева, било тобі в спину. Підсвічувало твоє волосся золотом.  
\- Чим я можу тобі допомогти?  
\- Погуляй зі мною, - відповіла ти і забрала мою руку в полон своїх вічно-холодних пальців.  
\- Ок, - відповіла я і ми пішли в бік Салгиру.  
Ти розповідала про серію бунгало під Ялтою, які ти будувала. Розповідала про бабусю, яка хворіла часто і погано пам'ятала тебе, коли ти до неї приходила. Ти періодично кашляла і озиралася на мене і мою реакцію. І це відчувалося правильним, наша одностороння розмова. Мій телефон, який я поставила на беззвучку, щоб ніхто мене не турбував.  
Коли ми вийшли до річки і житлових будинків, присіли на лавочки, ти закурила. Я крадькома глянула в телефон, там було багато пропущених від Мишка і повідомлення від брата. - Сіс, візьми слухавку твій козел дзвонить мені.  
\- Я сумувала, - сказала ти раптом.  
\- Я теж, сильно. - подивилася тобі в очі в них були сльози. Ми обнялися, твій запах огорнув мене і я нарешті з полегшенням зітхнула, ніби гора спала з плечей.  
\- Дай цигарку, - попрохала я, виплутуючись з твоїх зігріваючих обіймів.  
Ти лише хмикнула на це і дістала з кишені пачку. Я зняла шапку, бо мені раптом стало жарко і ти ахнула.  
\- Твоє волосся! - вигукнула ти.  
\- Обрізала, - я знизала плечима і підкурила цигарку.  
Ти мовчала, дивилася, як я підкурюю. А потім запитала: - Навіщо я тобі потрібна?  
Ось так прям і запитала, своїми нафарбованими губами кольору стиглої сливи.  
\- А я тобі? - відповіла я питанням на питання.  
\- Я перша запитала, - ти стиснула губи і насупилась.  
\- Мені з тобою добре, не потрібно бути тим, ким я не є, - я випустила дим в морозне повітря. Горло стиснуло спазмом сліз, що не прольються.  
\- Мені теж.  
\- Що також? - запитала я натужно.  
\- Мені теж.  
\- Що також? - запитала я натужно.  
\- Мені теж з тобою добре, - неохоче пояснила ти.  
Я побачила твої розширені зіниці, як ти поспішно відвела погляд. Твій нервовий смішок, після цих слів, ростанув в повітрі. А ти тим часом нахилилася до моєї руки і обхопила фільтр цигарки своїми губами, затягнулася.  
\- Дурепа, - фиркнула я.  
\- Від дурепи чую. Як Пітер?  
\- Пітер похмуре, тужливе місто. У тітки було тепло і новий кіт. Мейкунятіна, велика мейкунятіна, - мрійливо промовила я. З моїм ритмом життя хоч якийсь кіт був для мене розкішшю.  
\- Заведи кота, - запропонувала ти.  
\- Я не можу, - я останній раз затягнулася.  
\- У тебе є квартира і гроші, щоб його утримувати в чому проблема, - ти присунулася ближче до мене, так що я могла бачити твій червоний від морозу кінчик носа.  
\- У мене немає часу, я часто виїжджаю у справах.  
\- Дурниці, - відмахнулася ти і усміхнулася.  
\- Це називається відповідальність. Знаєш, як у Сент-Екзюпері "Ми відповідаємо за тих, кого приручили".  
Ти звузила очі і кепкуючи розсміялася. - Це всього лише твої відмовки.  
\- Це моя дійсність, я не можу залишати тварину на незнайомих людей або його одного на тиждень. Це жива істота, яка буде нудьгувати, - я почала дратуватися.  
\- Це кіт, а не дитина, - ти знизала плечима і дивилася мені в очі з цікавістю юної першовідкривальниці, ніби сподівалася, що ось зараз я щось таке зроблю.  
\- Кіт така ж сама дитина, тільки на відміну від дитини, він не говорить, - вже зло відповідала я тобі. - Бісиш мене!  
\- Брешеш, я тобі подобаюся, - ти дзвінко розсміялася.  
І я замовкла, бо це була правда, бо ти, дійсно, мені подобалася.  
Ми якийсь час мовчали і нас не напружувала тиша.  
\- Мені потрібно до бабусі додому, - сказала раптом ти і піднялася з лавки. Простягнула мені руку.  
\- Можеш мене проводити, якщо хочеш.  
\- А якщо не хочу, - я надула губи.  
\- То не проводжай. - відповіла ти просто.  
\- Холодно, давай я таксі викличу, - запропонувала.  
\- Давай.  
У затишному і теплому салоні таксі ти притулилася до мого плеча і миттєво заснула. Пробурмотів наостанок щось про котів, клієнтів і вечір.  
Поки ти спала, я відписала Міші і написала братові лише одне слово на його смс "Вибач".  
\- Ти когось завела? - відправив він мені в Фейсбук месенджер. Я так і не відповіла на це його повідомлення.  
Коли таксі зупинилося у зазначеною тобою адреси, мені знову написав брат.  
\- Я вже зрозумів, що так. А твій мужик знає, що ти кинеш його на перший поклик цього когось.  
Хотілося розламати телефон від злості на брата. Він занадто добре мене знав.

Мені було погано. У мене була температура і я відчувала, як виснажлива жар сушив мене зсередини. Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять. По черзі торкалася до пальців руки великим пальцем. Рахувала, щоб зосередитися і встати і знову. Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять.  
Це було виснажливо. Брат прийшов і приніс морозної свіжості з вулиці. Закутав мене в кілька ковдр, а потім розкрив навстіж всі вікна. Було важко за ним спостерігати, тому що очі сльозилися. Я час від часу промаргівалась, щоб відписувати тобі відповіді на Фейсбуці.  
\- Дурепо, - нарешті він звернувся до мене. Було прикро і сумно.  
А ти писала, шкода що я захворіла. Питала чи не потрібно прийти допомогти.  
Я відповіла ні, тому що не хотіла знайомити тебе і брата. Він би тобі не сподобався, а судячи по твоєму до мене відношенню це у Вас було б навзаєм.  
\- Чому ти ніколи не стежиш за словами? - в серцях прошипіла я.  
\- А я стежу, коли договори складаю або в залі суду. І з тобою також. Як ще тебе можна назвати з тим, що ти так себе запустила? - він майже гарчав, потім поклав свою долоню мені на лоба. Його долоня була суха і холодна.  
Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять.  
Хотілося його вдарити, сил не було.  
\- Я боялася викликати швидку, - пробурчала я, - це потрібно було б спілкуватися з людьми. Буе, гидота.  
\- Могла б делігувати мені ці обов'язки, - він клацнув мене по носі і пішов.  
\- Я зроблю чай, - закричав він мені з кухні, - ти його вип'єш, а потім я піду за пігулками.  
Коли він пішов ти мені все ж подзвонила по відеозв'язку. Я притулила телефона до подушки, сил тримати його нв руках не було.  
\- Вітання! - ти помахала рукою.  
\- Привіт, - я зітхнула.  
\- Я роблю гарбузовий суп, - ти показала мені життєрадісно помаранчевий гарбуз, який нарізала на шматочки.  
\- Дуже добре, а я от хворію.  
\- Ти зовсім бліда, - ти насупилася.  
\- У мене температура, - сказала я і закашляла.  
\- Я хочу до тебе приїхати, - повідомила мені ти і розламала ножем зубчик часнику. Ззаду до тебе підійшла дівчина.  
\- Це Юля, Юля це Броніслава, - представила мені ти свою подругу, принаймні я так думала.  
\- Привіт, - Юля зміряла мене допитлівим поглядом і повідомила, - ти зовсім не схожа на Броніславу.  
\- А на кого я схожа, - я вичавила з себе посмішку.  
\- На ...  
Але ти перервала Юлю - Припини це не ввічливо. Вибач, Броню.  
Ти м'яко мені посміхнулася і відтиснула Юлю від екрану мобілки. Вона зітхнула, але нічого не сказала просто пішла.  
\- Це твоя подруга?  
\- Ні, - ти замотала головою, - це моя дівчина.  
Я на деяку мить завмерла і моргнула. Я не очікувала що у тебе є дівчина, ти виглядала цілком гетеросексуально.  
Ти стиснула губи: - Що розчарувала тебе?  
\- Ні, - відповіла я поспішно, - просто ти не схожа на ...  
\- А як ми виглядаємо на твою думку? - глузливо запитала ти.  
Я заплющила очі: - якщо чесно, то я вже ні в чому не впевнена.  
Я почула твій сміх і слова: Видужуй, Броне, скоріше, я тобі Неаполь покажу.  
Ти дочекалася поки я розплющу очі, помахала мені рукою і вимкнула зв'язок.  
Потім прийшов брат, позакривав вікна. Змусив випити пігулки. Очі злипалися, в напівдрімоті я почула його тихе: - Спи, Броню.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про те що турбота може проявлятися по різному

Вранці я прокинулася від шурхоту, розплющила очі - брата не було. У Фейсбуці було повідомлення від нього сума, яку він витратив на ліки і його рахунок. Я перевела йому гроші і відкрила пошту. Потрібно було працювати. Розібралася із терміновою кореспонденцією, відписала своєму бухгалтеру. Проігнорувала повідомлення від Михайла на Фейсбуці і в телефоні. Попросила свого бухгалтера перевести гроші на карту працівників. Встала і погодувала хом'яка. Свят радісно заточив порізану морквину, повибірав з корму найбільше насіння. Я попленталася на кухню. На плиті стояв чайник. На холодильнику був номер доставки їжі, написаний акуратним почерком брата і допис "Замов у них перепелячий суп тобі має від нього покращити"  
\- Дякую, матусю, - пробурмотіла я.  
Я вирішила провітритися: по швиденькому помилася і одяглася, вийшла з квартири. Зустріла сусідку з мопсом Беней. Беня виляв хвостом і терся об мої ноги. Я погладила його по шорсткой шерстці і вийшла з під'їзду. На вулиці було вітряно. Голова поки ще боліла. Я пройшлася пішки до зупинки, сіла до маршрутки і поїхала в Треньовку. Був вихідний і в парку було багато дітей і їх батьків, я сіла на лавочку і почала спостерігати за людьми, це допомагало провітрити голову. Через деякий час пролунав дзвінок. Це була ти.  
\- Алло.  
\- Я бачила тебе в Треньовці на лавочці або це глюки? - відразу сказала ти пропустивши вітання.  
\- Глюки, - усміхнулася я.  
\- Брешеш, я впізнала твою зачіску. Ти без шапки.  
\- Хочу провітрити голову, - глузливо відповіла.  
\- Або застудити вуха, ага, - беззлобно сказала ти.  
\- Пропоную піти кудись поїсти, - я знову почала рахувати  
Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять.  
\- Нервуєш? - зовсім близько від мене пролунав твій голос.  
Я обернулася ти стояла зовсім близько і знімала з себе шапку. Я поклала телефон у кишеню, а ти скористалася моментом і натягнула свою шапку мені на голову.  
\- Т - турбота, - ти підняла палець вгору і почала посміхатися.

Після того, як ми зустрілися в Треньовці і ходили обідати пройшло пару тижнів. Я встигла одужати і помиритися з Мішею. До мене приїхала подруга з Ростова на Дону. Карина була галасливою, не любила жити у друзів, тому відразу ж знайшла собі знімну квартиру. А ще Карина офігенно готувала. І я дуже хотіла Вас познайомити.  
Карина була на моїй кухні і це заспокоювало, я яка не любила і не вміла готувати, дуже любила спостерігати за людьми, які готують. Подруга розчавила лезом два зубчики часнику і кинула їх до воку. Часник зашипів. Вона помила мідії і спритно почала чистити їх. Кухню заполонив запах морської свіжості. Кинула очищені мідії на туди ж і взялася за креветки злегка обдавши їх гарячою водою.  
\- Ти говорила в неї, є дівчина?  
\- Так, - згідно кивнула я і набрала звичне ім'я в своєму телефоні.  
\- І вона не ревнує тебе до неї? - Карина порізала креветки навпіл і відправила їх до мідій.  
Мій палець завис над твоїм номером. Я ніколи не думала про те, що твоя дівчина може ревнувати і я взагалі не розглядала її, як щось серйозне в твоєму житті.  
Подруга тицьнула мене в плече, щоб вивести з прострації.  
\- Хей, ти тут. Земля викликає Броню, прийом.  
\- Я не думала про це, - пробурмотіла я, чухаючи брову.  
\- Тепер подумаєш, - Карина повернулася до холодильника і потерла долоні.  
\- А що у тебе на особистому фронті? - промовляла вона з сріблястого черева холодильника.  
\- Я зустрічаюся з Мішею, у нас все несерйозно, як на мене, а з його боку здається серйозно і це напружує, - відповіла я і нарешті набрала твій номер.  
Подруга таки знайшла те, що шукала і переможно вигукнула, подивилася на упаковку, зітхнула, потім пробурмотів "на безводді і рак риба" відкрила вершки.  
\- Я зателефоную.  
Карина лише кивнула ствердно поглинена приготуванням. Судячи з цитрусових запаху ми ввечері повинні були їсти Том Ям.  
Ти взяла слухавку з третього разу.  
\- Привіт, до мене приїхала подруга, - почала я, але ти мене перебила.  
\- Ти щось хтіла, говори, у мене дуже мало часу.  
На задньому тлі у тебе щось зашипіло. Ти сказала емоційно: От лайно!  
\- Так, хотіла запросити тебе до себе.  
\- У Юлі день народження я не можу, - відповіла ти повільно і чітко.  
\- Ви можете разом ... - припустила я з чистої впертості.  
\- Ні, - відповіла ти і поклала слухавку, не ставши нічого пояснювати.  
Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять.  
Тривожність повернулася. Я увійшла в кухню расстерянно обвела її поглядом, ніби бачила вперше і повалилася на стілець. Карина подивилася на мене і мої пальці.  
Раз два три чотири п'ять. Шість сім вісім дев'ять десять.  
Вона підійшла і обійняла мене.  
\- Вона відмовила тобі через Юлю, так?  
\- У Юлі день народження сьогодні, - пояснила.  
\- Найлогічнішим буде передати їй вітання, просто на словах, - подруга відсторонилася від мене і підійшла до великох миски з коричневим тістом. Дістала стрючок ванілі і висипала в тісто насіння. На кухні запахло солодощами.  
Я не хотіла вітати Юлю з днем народження, я хотіла щоб у неї було день народження в якийсь інший день, але не в цей.  
\- Плюс я тут ще тиждень встигну побачити цю твою Лелю, - Карина задоволена результатом кивнула і почала висипати тісто на деко.  
Вона не мала рації, бо вже в понеділок змушена була полетіти до себе. І мені було так боляче її проводжати і так боляче бути без тебе в цей момент, що я розплакалася. Втішало лише одне на наступний день ти прислала мені фото торта, де ти була з Юлею. Юля щасливо посміхалася в камеру і ніжно обіймала твою шию однією рукою, другою тримала маленький шоколадний торт з блакитною свічкою.  
А потім ми зустрілися в центрі і я повела тебе в японський ресторан, щоб ти спробувала Том Ям, він був звичайно, і в половину не такий гарний, як у Карини, але на безводді і рак риба.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чому брат Броні така падлюка?

А якось мій брат побачив мене із тобою в японському ресторані, ти примудрилася запхати в себе один сет на два кіло і блаженно мружила свої світлі очі: блакитне зелене.  
Брат безцеремонно підсів до нас, хоча я його не запрошувала, але у нас вся сімейка правду кажучи не особливо дотримувалася хоч якогось такту.  
\- Броне, привіт, - бадьоро вигукнув він і перевів погляд на тебе, примружився і криво посміхнувся.  
Я затримала подих, бо знала, що зараз саме в цю мить відбудеться щось гидке. Так і вийшло.  
\- Це твоя нова протеже? - запитав він у мене, повністю обертаючись до мене.  
\- Це Леля - моя подруга, а це Святослав - мій брат. - Я вдарила брата по руці заздалегідь знаючи, що це не допоможе, принаймні, я намагалась. Він лише нагловато посміхнувся мені, а потім знову подивився на тебе.  
\- Розкажи, Лелю, з чим у тебе проблеми, - він обвів очима стіл. - Бачу з алкоголем їх немає, ось у моєї сестри є, ти знала? Може з наркотою?  
Я побачила, як ти недобре примружилася, і твоя верхня губа трохи підвелася, як у тварин, оголюючи ікло.  
\- Яке твоє діло? - виплюнула ти тоді, і запропонувала йому звалити.  
Його це анітрохи не потурбувало, і він продовжував: Ти ж знаєш вона любить зламаних людей, і зламані речі, ось тільки різниця знаєш в чому ?! - йому не потрібена була твоя відповідь. - Зламані речі вона лагодить, а людей доламують.  
На твоєму обличчі відбилася гримаса презирства рот скривився, я несвідомо повторила за тобою цей вислів. Я з силою відштовхнула Святослава, відчула, як злі сльози навертаються на очі і горло ніби стискають в захват. Він відсахнувся, в його погляді на мить проблеснула розгубленість.  
\- Забирайся! - подужала я лише одне слово.  
\- До зустрічі, сестричка! - він відсалютував рукою.  
А ти прогарчав: - Обосанний мудак твій брат.  
Ці слова були недалекі від правди.  
Я почала рахувати: Раз, два ...  
Ти нахилилась до мене і переплела наші пальці сказала: - Я довіряю тобі, чуєш.  
Це було таке полегшення те, що ти мені довіряла.  
\- Дякую, - прошепотіла я.  
Ми вийшли на зимове повітря, ти простежила, щоб я одягла шапку, сама ж була в розхристаній навстіж бувалої дублянці.  
\- Знаєш, я тут подумала, - ти подивилася мені в очі. - Потрібно Вас з Юлею познайомити.  
В твоїх очах був вогонь ентузіазму.  
Я не думала, що це гарна ідея, тому що поки твоя Юля була на фото і в відеодзвінках, вона здавалася нереальною частиною твого життя. Я мовчки знизала плечима.  
\- Агов, ти чого? - ти взяла мене за підборіддя і знайшла мій блукаючий погляд.  
\- Поки но, я не готова, - знайшла в собі сили я.  
\- Добре, - я відчула, як твої пальці залишають моє підборіддя і чи вітер чи необережний рух твоєї руки, та твої пальці, дійсно, здригнулися.  
\- Пройдимося, - запропонувала я, щоб заповнити тишу між нами, яка вперше здавалася мені напруженою. Ти кивнула ствердно і переплела наші пальці знов.

Брат прийшов на наступний день, був злий, як чортяка.  
\- Ти не лікуєшся, - з порогу заявив він мені. Не слухаючи моїх заперечень, відсунув від дверей плечем, ніби пушинку.  
\- Пішов геть! - гримнула я на Святослава. - Ти не маєш права втручатися в мої з Лелею відносини.  
\- Дуже навіть маю, тому що останній раз, коли Карина поїхала до свого мужика і ви з нею майже місяць не спілкувалися, я був тим, хто викликав тобі швидку. - сичав він мені в обличчя, боляче стискаючи мої плечі.  
\- Відпусти, - на моїх очах з'явилися сльози.  
Він відпустив, відступив і послабив краватку, зарився п'ятірнею в свою ідеальну зачіску і смачно сказав лише одне "курва".  
\- Це моє життя, розумієш ти це чи ні, - я зірвалася на крик.  
\- Пробач, - розгублено відповів він мені.  
Я вдарила його по щоці, його голова відкинулася він навіть не намагався чинити опір.  
\- Мудак! - ще одна ляпас.  
Я замахнулася знову.  
\- Годі! Припини кому сказав, - він піймав мою руку в його синіх очах була злість і розгубленість.  
У моїх грудях клекотіла злість і ненависть, я в цю мить його ненавиділа за все, що він зробив.  
Він видихнув крізь зуби, заспокоюючись. Святослав вмів дуже швидко брати себе в руки. Чортові звички і здорова психіка.  
\- Вона ж не знає, так? - украдливо запитав він мене.  
\- Ти не вправі, - мій голос зірвався в бридкий істеричний писк.  
\- Ти сама повинна їй розповісти, - припечатав він жорстко. А потім взяв мою руку, тильну сторону передпліччя підніс до обличчя. Його палець простежив тату на моєму передпліччі у вигляді листя лавра.  
\- Пам'ятаєш, що у тебе тут під татуюванням. Я пам'ятаю. Ти ж теж пам'ятаєш.  
\- Це, дідько, теж було не твоя справа! - зло відповіла я, не намагаючись висмикнути руку.  
\- Ти моя сестра, та, хто мені весь час допомагала, завдяки, якій, твоя мати мене прийняла.  
\- Дурниці не верзи, - я все ж відсмикнув руку. - Вона взяла тебе, тому що любила тебе, як свою дитину. У неї не було іншого виходу, вона не могла народити хлопчика, після мене вона взагалі народжувати не могла.  
Наша розмова з братом заходила кудись не туди, роз'ятрюючи старі рани.  
Я почала задихатися. Святослав посадив мене на канапк і приніс води.  
\- Пий, дурко, - він присів навпроти на край столу.  
Мої зуби стукали об край склянки, я пила жадібно це допомагало. Я втерла рукою краплі з губ. Простягнула йому склянку, він поставив її поруч з собою. На мене накотилася апатія.  
\- Чому ти просто не залишиш мене у спокої? - втомлено запитала я.  
\- Я не можу, тому що люблю тебе, сестро, - він посміхнувся.  
І тут я подумала, що в цей момент Святослав занадто був схожий на нашого з ним батька, і це лякало.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нам всім потрібна людина, яка може втішити нас, навіть проти глупої ночі.

Я сиділа загорнута в ковдру по самі вуха, а ти господарювала на моїй кухні. Я чула, як тріщала плита, яку ти запалила, брязкіт чайника об комфорку, що відкриваються шафки, стукіт ножа об дошку. Мене трусило від нервового перенапруження, зуби відбивали якусь румбу, ніби кастаньєти. Ти прийшла хвилин через п'ять, принесла велику горнятко в якому плавали листя м'яти, шматочки імбиру і кружоґальце апельсину, вручила його мені.  
\- Пий, - лаконічно сказала ти і присіла навпроти мене на журнальний столик.  
Так само, як два дні тому сидів тут Святослав.  
Мої зуби стукнули по горнятку. Ти переконалася, щоб я випила чай до кінця.  
\- А тепер слухай, - сказала ти і нервово здерла зубами з губи кірку.  
Я моргнула і кивнула, сил відповідати не було.  
\- Дзвонити мені о другій ночі і просити приїхати було не найкращою твоєї ідеєю, а якби Юля не поїхала до матері, то я б просто не приїхала до тебе, тому що це прохання дуже дивнн. Із початку наших стосунків я думала ти на мене запала.  
Ти стиснула моє передпліччя, припиняючи мої заперечення.  
\- Потім я зрозуміла, що ти гетеро, Я зрозуміла, що ти приймаєш мене такою як є і це багато чого вартує. Справа в тому, що ти неабияк дивна, тому що ти знаєш про мене практично все, а я про тебе дуже мало знаю і це нечесно. І щиро кажучи, я не розумію твоїх намірів це ... - ти пожувала губу, почухала брову і продовжила, - лякає мене.  
Ти знову стиснула моє передпліччя.  
\- Ти мене не лякаєш, але деякі ситуації з тобою, так. Я не вмію толком пояснювати, вибач. - ти посміхнулася мені блідо і втомлено.  
Я стиснула руки в кулаки, щоб угамувати тремтіння і запитала тебе: - Що ти хочеш знати?  
Ти лише знизала плечима на це.  
\- Давай, давай ... - мої думки розбігалися переляканими перепілицями і не хотіли складатися, нарешті я зрозуміла дещо, - давай розповім про свою родину, тож тобі буде легше зрозуміти мене, мабуть.  
Я повернула тобі посмішку, ти кивнула на це і сіла поруч зі мною на диван. Я прихилилася до твого плеча, ти була теплою і живою, я чула твоє дихання, відчувала своєї щокою. Ти провела своїми пальцями по моєму волоссю, підбадьорюючи.  
У мене змішана родина, як ти встигла помітити, моя мати кримська татарка, а батько українець. З маминої ріднею я не знайома, вони від неї відмовилися, коли вона вирішила вийти заміж за батька. Батько налагодив бізнес в дев'яності, це були башмаковскіе часи. Він дуже страшна і деспотична людина. До семи років я була улюбленою дочкою, а потім він привіз мого шестирічного брата і поставив маму перед фактом, що це його син і вона повинна виховувати його відповідно. Моя добра мама прийняла Святослава. Святослав дуже часто хворів, був дикою і некерованою дитиною, моя мама багато часу приділяла йому спочатку. Але незважаючи на це ми з ним знайшли спільну мову швидко, я була дуже рада, що я не одна в родині тепер.  
У нас була дружна родина принаймні я так вважала років до дванадцяти, поки не дізналася про те, що батько зраджуж мамі. Це був жахливий період в моєму житті, я не могла сказати мамі, братові я теж не могла сказати. З батьком поговорити у мене не вистачало духу.  
Для мене він був ідеалом, ніколи не підвищував голос, міг пожартувати, коли потрібно, дбав про мене, мого брата і нашу масц. Це було фіаско для мене оте знання зруйнувало мій світ. А потім я усвідомила, що його турбота це більше контроль. У шістнадцять я хотіла піти вчитися на психологію, замість цього він сказав, що він уже все влаштував і я буду на факультеті менеджменту. Платив він, тому в мене не було вибору, я взагалі не розуміла, як заробляти гроші. Ти вважаєш мене слабкою? -  
Я підняла свої очі на тебе.  
Ти похитала головою: - Ні, як ти сказала, у тебе не було вибору.  
Це мене заспокоїло і я продовжувала: - Відучившись, я наогул уявляла чого хочу від цього життя і що мені потрібно. Але я дуже любила природу і коли батько сказав, що купив невелику ділянку з якою потрібно щось робити, давай поїдемо подивимося я погодилася, так в моєму житті з'явилася моя справа Грушеве озеро. Я зробила бізнес-план, розрахувала через скільки це нам окупитися і батько дав грошей. Практично ми співвласники цього комплексу.  
\- Вау, - вигукнула ти, - так ось що в тебе за робота.  
\- Я відповідаю за рекламу, частково спілкуюся з клієнтами на великих заходах і відповідаю за персонал. Мені подобається.  
\- А що з твоїм братом не так? - запитала ти.  
\- Він такий же як і батько любить все контролювати, особливо, близьких йому людей. - сказала я і мене ніби вдарили під дих, повітря вибило з легких, прийшло усвідомлення, що це правда.  
\- Зрозуміло, - ти погладила мою спину, я позіхнула повіки злипалися.  
Ти почала розповідати якийсь смішний випадок з роботи, швидше за все, щоб згладити напругу, я слухала в піввуха. А потім і зовсім заснула.  
Прокинулася я на канапі сама самісінька, ти згорнувшись клубком спала на кріслі-краплі. У тебе був відкритий рот і твоє волосся заплуталося і закривали половину обличчя. Я обережно вибралася з канапи, щоб тебе не розбудити, зачепила столик горнятко з під чаю впало і покотилася на підлогу, але ти не прокинулася. Я з полегшенням зітхнула і спробувала перенести тебе на канапу. Це у мене вийшло з першої спроби. Я вкрила тебе ковдрою і замовила нам їжу в найближчій кав'ярні. А сама пішла на кухню готувати чай.

Іноді ти більше не намагаєшся бути тим, ким ти не є. У батька важкий погляд, я б хотіла від нього сховатися. Брат вдавав, що його дуже цікавить те, що говорила наша мати. Сам же знайшов під столом мою руку і стиснув, ніби підбадьорюючи. Мама подивилася на мене і зробила зауваження батькові, як завжди перемикаючи його увагу на себе. Чим старше я стаю, тим важче проходять сімейні вечері.  
Ми вийшли зі Святославом на ганок, він підкурив цигарку.  
\- Курва, він вже усіх заграв, - зі злістю і втомою в голосі сказав брат, видихаючи дим у морозне, зимове повітря. Я втомлено прихилилася до одвірка, хотілося напитися і провалитися в небуття. Мовчала.  
\- Ти як? - запитав він і знову затягнувся нікотином.  
Скривилася на питання, говорити не було сил.  
\- Відвезти тебе додому? - запитав.  
Кивнула.  
У його машині було тепло, і він розповідав про роботу. Відволікав. Про свою нову дівчину, показував їх фото на своій стільничці. Говорив, що вона схожа на твою як її там. Сміявся, ніби не він щойно був свідком того, як мене сварив батько за те, що я три дні робочих валявся з температурою і зіпхнули все обов'язки на Валіка - управляючого. Святослав показував свого пса - метиса вівчарки і дворняжки.  
\- Це Пірат, - сказав він з пихою в голосі, - гімно таке зжер всі мої капіі.  
Я мовчала, посміхалася на його слова, смикала край сидіння в надії витягнути з бездоганної обшивки, хоча б одну нитку. Святослав провів рукою по моїм волоссю.  
\- Все буде добре, - сказав він.  
Я не вірила в його слова, а він вірив і в цьому була істотна різниця поміж нами. Брат, як і батько, ніколи не втрачав віри та не опускав рук. І там де я могла місяцями тривожиться і бояться, що все полетить шкереберть, він діяв і в більшості випадків правильно.  
\- Приходь зі своєю подругою до мене, - раптом запропонував брат, - я Вас з Мілою познайомлю.  
Міла нова дівчина брата. Про яку він розповідав була мені зовсім чужа і незнайома, але я чомусь погодилася.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про те, шо люди не завжди розуміють одне одного так, як треба.

Ти скептично подивилася на мене.  
\- Я не думаю, що це гарна ідея.  
Ми сиділи у кав'ярні, ти була в заяложеному светрі помаранчевого кольору. Помите, чисте волосся твоє блищало в денному світлі, очі були трохи опухлими.  
\- Ти добре спала? - запитала я, помішуючи свій гарбузовий латте.  
\- Я не спала, - злісно відповіла ти мені і, взявши паличку, роздавила шматок помаранча в своєму Аперолі. - Юля, знову загуляла, - ти потерла скроні і нахмурила лоба.  
\- Вибач, - пробурмотіла я.  
\- Ти тут ні до чого, мушу подякувати, що витягла, тому що я б її вбила, - ти оскалилася та подивилася на мене.  
\- Брат завів пса, - не сіло, не впало відповіла я.  
\- Перш, ніж погоджуватися, потрібно було запитати у мене, - невдоволено продовжувала ти.  
\- Я зараз питаю, я можу і одна піти, - вже ображено.  
\- Мені не завадило б відволіктися, але не в компанії твого брата, він мені не подобається. Він занадто тебе опікує. Комусь це може здатися милим, але не мені, - припечатала ти.  
\- Я не хочу туди йти.  
\- Забий, - ти махнула рукою.  
\- Я дала слово, що якщо ти не погодишся, то я прийду без тебе.  
\- Подбай про себе, схожа на смерть, бліда. Що з тобою відбувається? - ти нарешті зробила ковток і подивилася мені в очі. Твої світлі очі дуже сильно виділялися за кольором тоді, і мене це налякало.  
\- Нічого, - відмахнулася я на твою турботу, - просто втомилася.  
\- Схожа на єнота, схудла і смикана, - зауважила ти на це.  
Ми замовкли, тиша була гнітючою на задньому тлі можна було почути неспішну розмову баристи з черговою відвідувачкою, стукіт кавомолки та шипіння стімеру.  
\- З батьком посварилася, - нарешті відповіла я.  
\- Піхвець.  
\- Я погано сплю.  
\- Я помітила, - невесело посміхнулася ти, - по нічних дзвінків о другій годині ночі.  
\- Я нагодувала тебе сніданком і розбудила на роботу.  
\- Як справжня дружина, ага, - підколола ти.  
\- Як хороша і вірна подруга, - я посміхнулася. - Якщо ти передумаєш, - почала я знову говорити про зустріч з братом.  
\- Чому ти така вперта, - ти скривилася удавано.  
\- Тому що ось така, як є, - відповіла я і показала тобі язика.  
\- Добре я подумаю, - ти зітхнула.  
\- Юля протверезіє і ви помиритесь - сказала я з упевненістю, щоб тебе підбадьорити.  
\- Я теж на це сподіваюся, - ти боязко посміхнулася мені.

Наступного тижня ти сиділа у мене в авті і з сумнівом дивилася на темні ворота перед собою. Йшов сніг, несподіваний для середини грудня в Криму.  
\- Твій брат, що мільйонер?  
\- Ні, він адвокат по цивільному праву, - відповіла я на це.  
\- Сподіваюся, його будинок не нагадує музей.  
\- Сподівайся, - хитро посміхнулася я і посигналила.  
Ти здригнулася від раптового звуку. Ворота роз'їхалися в сторону.  
Святослав зустрічав нам, помахав рукою, притримав за нашийник Пірата, що рвався обнюхати нових гостей.  
Брат був одягнений по-домашньому в простому сірому гольфі і коричневих джинсах.  
Замість привітання він скептично подивився на тебе:  
\- Що це на тобі за лахи?  
Ти була одягнена в куртку, з-під якої, виднівся життєрадісний райдужний светр, чорні штани і берци.  
Ти показала йому на це середній палець.  
\- Святику, не будь мудаком, - роздратовано відповіла я йому.  
\- Намагатимуся, - вишкірився брат, і підморгнув, - проходьте.  
Коли ми зайшли всередину, він відпустив пса, який зрадів раптовій волі, побіг обнюхувати мою автівку і досліджувати двір.  
У передпокої було тепло і пахло деревом і кремом для взуття.  
\- Скоро Міла повинна бути, - сказав брат і пішов на кухню, - влаштовуйтесь у залі, я зараз буду.  
Я взяла тебе за руку і повела до зали. Ти з інтересом озирнулася на світлі стіни і велике алюмінієве вікно аж до підлоги, з полотняними бузково-сірими ролетами, на канапу кольору мокрий асфальт, велику фотокартину з мисом Фіолент, на сірі ж стелажі для книг і пластинок і велику плазму, прорекла - Ото вже точно не музей. Мінімалізм, у Вас смаки схожі, дивлюся.  
\- Я допомагала йому з інтер'єром, - зізналася я.

Увійшов брат з тацею. На таці був френч-прес з якимось ароматним чаєм, чашки, цукорниця.  
\- Як тобі, Лелю? - звернувся він до тебе.  
\- Подобається, - щиро відповіла ти, - думала з твоїм прикидом: костюм трійка, краватка у тебе в будинку буде музей.  
Я відкинулася на спинку канапи і прикрила очі.  
\- Хах, - відповів брат, - ніколи не був прив'язаний до старих речей.  
Я почула в його голосі щось, спочатку не зрозуміла що, але потім: Святослав залицявся до тебе. Боляче кольнуло в грудях, я відкрила очі, він посміхався тобі, я пам'ятала цю посмішку, так він кадрив моїх подружок, коли навчався в дев'ятому класі.  
\- А я люблю старі речі, - вперто і непримиренно відповіла ти йому, - вони зберігають історії.

Він лише хмикнув на твоє зауваження. Його телефон пілікнул, він подивився на екран, а потім підняв очі на тебе.  
\- Так тобі чоловіки не до вподоби! - кпинячи, сказав він і підвівся з канапи.  
Ти смачно стукнула себе по обличчю рукою - Де в тебе кнопка вимкнути хамство ?!  
Я сховала посмішку за покашлюванням.  
Мій брат ховаючись в дверному отворі сказав: - У мене вона зламалася.  
Ти сіла поруч і поклала голову мені на плече: - Ще одне безцеремонне його зауваження я йду, але спочатку він отримує по свої самовдовленії пиці.  
\- Справедливо, - кивнула я тобі, погоджуючись.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спогади дитинства веселі та не дуже.

Почувся захоплений гавкіт, і кроки. До кімнати увійшов мій брат зі своєю дівчиною, слідом за ними вбіг сіро-коричнево-чорної кулею Пірат. Відразу обнюхав нас двох, тицьнув носом у столик, на якому стояло частування, на що отримав грізне "Не смій". Притиснув вуха і примостився біля твоїх ніг, ніби шукаючи захисту.  
Міла була вражаючою, абсолютно не схожою на себе на світлинах, і, дійсно, дуже схожою на тебе чимось: швидше за все проникливістю світлих, як виворіт листя яблуні очей або тими ж каштановим хвилястим волоссям, можливо овалом лиця, ось тільки не губами . Святослав обіймав свою дівчину дбайливо і ніжно і, здавалося його увага була повністю зосереджена на ній. Вкотре я дивувалася, останній раз він так обіймав хлопця його звали Андрієм. Орієнтація мого брата була, як туманність начебто подивися на нього, вона є цілком собі гетеро, а поговори з ним і здавалося орієнтації у того немає зовсім. Міла помахала нам з тобою рукою "привіт". Вивільнилася з обіймів Святослава, і по черзі потисла нам обом руку, представилася. Ми хором сказали "дуже приємно" і відразу ж розсміялася.  
\- О, так ви синхронізувалися, - припустила вона і теж засміялася.  
Коли всі розсілися, брат приніс пиріг.  
\- З ожиною, ти ж любиш ожину? - підморгнув він мені.  
\- Христе, лишень не це! - я схилила обличчя до твого плеча. Ти машинально заспокійливо погладила мене по голові.  
\- В сенсі? - здивувалася Міла.  
\- Це моя фірмова історія про дитинство Броні, - відповів Святослав.  
Хотілося сказати йому "не смій", але він вже почав розповідати.  
\- Коли Броні було вісім, а мені сім тато вперше відправив нас до бабусі і дідуся на Полтавщину. Село називалося Велики Сорочинці. А так як Броня дуже відрізнялася від всіх інших дітей, які були в тому селі світловолосих і світлооких: у неї ж було темне волосся і карі мигдалеподібні очі, то бабуся Соня, щоб всі знали, що вона її онучка дала їй таку саму хустку, як у себе. Що згодом, зіграло з нею злий жарт.   
Брат підняв палець догори. Я фиркнула.  
\- На околиці села жив дуже гидкий дід, до нього ніхто не приїжджав, він не дуже любив людей. А у нього росла дивовижна ожина із сірникову коробку одна ягода. Броні в голову прийшла геніальна думка, що нам потрібно цю ожину добути. І ось ми дві міськи дитини полізли до нього в садок, але замість того, щоб додуматися рвати ожину, яка росла крізь тин, ми примудрилися залізти просто до садку.  
\- За законом жанру, - ти посміхнулася, - на Вас вийшов дід з рушницею.  
\- Це було не зовсім рушницюя - зітхнула я.  
\- Це була булава з дуба, - хмикнув брат. - Пересрали ми тоді знатно. Пробираючись через зарості ожини, де сестра втратила свій прекрасну білу хустку в маках. Вона пониклим білим прапором капітуляції висіла на тих кущах, поки ми під гучний голос діда "скотиняки" тікали, щодуху. Додому прийшли всі в свіжих подряпинах, бабця бідкалася над нами піввечора. А під вечір прийшов цей дід приніс хустку і кошик ожини. Виявилося, він вирізав фігурки з дерева і продавав їх в районному центрі. А не приїжджав до нього ніхто, тому що два його сина загинули в Афганській війні.  
Ти і Міла, що до цього від душі реготали, притихли.  
\- Він був дуже запальним, але відхідливим, - продовжила я, поки брат заспокійливо цілував свою дівчину в скроню. - Навчив Святослава врізати фігурки з дерева.  
\- Ну, раз ти розповів свою фірмову історію про мене, - я звернулася до брата і підступно посміхнулася: - настала моя черга.  
\- Ти будеш згадувати мені ці реп'яхи в волоссі до кінця життя, та ?! - сумно запитав Святослав.  
Ти випила чай і сказала: - Так і знала, що ти в дитинстві був рідкісним гамнюком.  
\- Це була моя ідея, - я знизала плечима, - і реп'яхи в волоссі були у нього теж.  
Дівчина брата незрозуміло подивилася на нього.  
\- Броня, запропонувала пограти в їжачків, і я подумав, що колючки в волоссі буде чудовим доповненням образу, - він прочистив горло і зробив ковток чаю, поставив горнятко і продовжив. - Коли ми закінчили декорувати колючками зачіски одне одного, прийшла мати.   
Ти пирснула, мало не виливши на себе чай і сказала: Бідна ваша мати.  
\- Так, - кивнув Святослав: - голосила вона про наше прекрасне волосся довго. І ось уявіть у нас то були майже однакові зачіски у мене було волосся по плечі, а у Броні трохи нижче плечей, довелося їй нас потім однаково коротко стригти. І сміх і гріх.  
Коли все відсміялися, а пес спробував безуспішно поцупити шматок пирогау з ожини. Мила запитала: - А що ти хотіла розповісти про Свята?  
Я удавано нахмурила лоба, ти дивилася на мене і посміхалася. Брат спокійно пив чай задоволений тим, що його розповідь оцінили.  
\- Бабуся у нас була дуже релігійною жінкою, - почала я свою розповідь.  
\- О, ні, - протягнув Святослав, - це смерть!  
\- Коли ми були у бабусі, то ходили до церкви на свята, мені там було цікаво, а ось Святославу нудно. Була вербна неділя і він примудрився засунути собі котика від верби до носу. Не зміг витягнути, розплакався. Служба була звісно зірвана, червоного від сліз і шмарклів брата повезли до районного центру в лікарню.  
\- Проте після цьєї оказії бабуся не брала мене до церкви, - вагомо відповів він.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В цьому розділі Броня намагається розібратися в собі.

Найчастіше мої думки були несмачними, вони лякали мене. Після спілкування з братом і його дівчиною, мені захотілося сховатися. Я нарешті зрозуміла, що мене турбувало в його відношенні: поблажливість. Він був поблажливим до всіх, не тільки до мене.  
Ти ніби відчула мій настрій і не писала мені першою. Я знову скинула всі свої справи на Валіка і якнайдовше лежала, дивилася в стелю, ніби там показували щось цікаве. Сил і бажання жити не було. На третій день до мене приїхав Михайло. Я відкрила йому двері і на цьому мої сили знову закінчилися. Напевно, потрібно міцно кохати людину, щоб побачивши в депресії немиту, і безлад в її будинку, і байдужість до своєї персони - не втекти.  
Насамперед він потягнув мене до ванни, мені було все одно, по-друге він вирішив прибрати у мене. Тоді я і подала ознаки життя, вважаючи це вторгненням в особистий простір.  
Я вийшла з ванної і притулилася до одвірка скронею:  
\- Не варто, я збиралася викликати клінінгову службу.  
Мишко присів у крісло-краплю: Добре, викликай.  
Я сіла до нього на коліна, не піклуючись про те, що вода з волосся намочить його сорочку. Обняла за шию і запитала: - Навіщо ти прийшов?  
\- Сумквав, люблю тебе заразу таку.  
Це було ніби й смішно, але в той же час я знову відчула поблажливість. Зітхнула, встала.  
\- Краще тобі піти,, зараз - я зібрала всі свої сили, щоб голос не зірвався.  
Він підійшов і спробував обійняти, я ухилилася від його дотику, мені було гидко.  
\- Йди.  
Він пішов голосно грюкнувши дверима, я знову впала в ліжко. Хотілося плакати і щоб ти обняла, але тебе не було. Ти помирилася з Юлею і знову багато працювала напередодні Нового року. Я не хотіла тебе турбувати.  
Я розбила чашку на наступний день і порізала руку. Було боляче фізично. Біль лише сигнал мозку, який говорить про небезпеку. Еволюція неминуча і постійна. Я тупо дивилася на те, як з порізу циденіла кров. Разом з болем фізичним захотілося щось зробити. Жити. Я відчула, ніби поштовх. Подзвонила тобі, розповісти про цей випадок.  
А ти відповіла і голос у тебе був трохи беземоційний і втомлений:  
-Я зараз приїду, щось з перев'язувального матеріалу купити потрібно?  
Напевно, потрібно дуже сильно кохати людину, щоб не кричати на неї, коли вона зробила щось дурне і небезпечне. Ти навіть не звернула увагу на безлад, відразу помітила пошкоджену руку, обережно взяла її в свої дві, оцінюючи масштаб пошкоджень.  
\- Пішли на кухню, - запропонувала ти і відпустила мою руку. - Краще тримай руку на вазі.  
Я пішла за тобою, плекаючи поранену руку у своїй цілій.

Шипіння перекису, твоє тепле дихання, дотики твоїх зимних пальців до долоні, легкі. У рані пінився перекис темно червоним, виганяючи бруд, пощипуючи. Ти чекала поки не припиняло пінитися і лила ще перекису, поки піна не стала чисто рожевою, як полуничний мус. Я ненавиділа полуницю. Я мимоволі здригнулася.  
\- Вибач, - бліда тінь посмішки, відразу ж зникла з твого обличчя, - я намагатимуся обережніше.  
\- Ти тут ні до чого, - запевнила я тебе.  
Полуничний колір був моїм тригером. Моя псіхотерапевтка говорила, що тригери вони залишаються з нами на все життя, потрібно лише вміти з ними справлятися. Я не вміла.  
Ти кивнула і  
легко нанесла загоюючу мазь.  
\- Я б сказала, що все буде добре, але я не хочу тобі брехати, - тихо промовила ти.  
Я подивилася в твої очі і зрозуміла: ти, дійсно, переживала за мене, розділяла зі мною мій біль. Хоча за тим, як ти виглядала було зрозуміло, що тобі не легше зараз. І в цю саму мить я заплакала, випускаючи свій і твій біль назовні. Ти лише мовчки відчинила мені свої теплі обійми, від тебе пахло цигарками і морозом, а ще мускусним запахом поту і це було моїм якорем. Ти гладила мене по голові і плечах.  
\- Я так втомилася, - хлюпаючи носом промовила я.  
\- Я знаю, Броню, я знаю, - шепотіла ти мені в скроню тепло.  
Ми стояли ніяково обійнявшись, поза була незручною, тому що між нами була моя загорнута в бинт рука. Нас це анітрохи не бентежило. Ми стояли так, тримаючись одна за одну, ніби за рятівні буйки в шаленому морі життя. І раптом я зрозуміла, що мене в тобі привернуло: щирість і вміння співчувати.  
Ти зітхнула і нарешті відпустила мене першою.  
\- Я втомилася, - сказала мені.  
\- Можеш переночувати у мене, - запропонувала я.  
Ти лише кивнула погоджуючись.  
Ми лежали на ліжку і ти гладила моє волосся.  
\- Іноді, коли я багато працюю я не можу заснути ось, як зараз, - твої слова пробігли по моїм скроні і лобі теплою хвилею. - Навіть, якщо сильно втомилася. Мозок просто не хоче відключатися, - довірливо повідомила мені ти.  
Я заплющила очі: - Я теж не можу. Це страшно.  
\- А ще я розлучилася з Юлею.  
Я задерла голову і подивилася на тебе з питанням в погляді.  
Ти закрила очі про щось подумала і потім почала пояснювати: - Я думала, що в стосунках я не буду сама. Ну, знаєш радість розділена на двох, підтримка, бути сім'єю. Звучить прекрасно і, звичайно, кохання. Виявилося стосунки не лише це.  
Ти зробила павзу, зітхнула.  
\- Мої стосунки були катастрофою. Юля, ніби намалювала собі ідеальну картинку мене. Якщо я робила щось не так як було в її голові мене чекала порція звинувачень і докорів. Коли я просила підтримки, вона просто пропонувала бухнуть. А я ненавиджу бухати, у мене батько алкаш. Розумієш.  
\- Так, - відповіла я, в якійсь мірі я розуміла тебе.  
\- Я не могла більше це терпіти. Я думала вона зміниться. Вона стільки разів обіцяла більше не пити, але коли стикалася з труднощами це було її найперше рішення. І я чекала, давала їй грошей підтримувала. Моя подруга Лера говорила, що це Стокгольмський синдром. Не знаю, просто я сподівалася на краще. У тебе таке було?  
\- Так, але не в романтичних стосунках, а з дружбою, - пояснила я.  
\- Але нічого не мінялося, як би я не намагалася, - моє горло ніби здавило лещатами.  
\- І це таке неприємне відчуття, - підхопила ти, - ніби тебе кинули, хоча ця людина як і раніше з тобою.  
Я кивнула, твої пальці завмерли в моєму волоссі на якусь мить.  
\- Коли ти сьогодні подзвонила, я не хотіла нікуди їхати, ні з ким розмовляти. Але потім ти сказала, що поранилася. Я не могла не приїхати. Мені з тобою якось спокійно. Я не дуже вмію пояснювати, так.  
\- Мені з тобою теж, - підтвердила я.  
Ми замовкли. Я прихилившись до твого боку, насолоджувалася твоїми неспішним рухами, ніби кішка. Чула биття твого серця, як воно вирівнювалося. Сон осідав на віях свинцевими краплями. Думки сповільнювалися в тягуче-карамельному темпі. Подумалося навіть з тим, що ти не ходиш на психотерапію все ж намагаєшся пояснити свій стан і розібратися в ньому. Я от не могла розібратися ні з чим. І знову шукала розради в людині, яку знайшла. Побачила цей порятунок в тобі, з першої зустрічі зрозуміла це ти хто мені потрібна, хто прийме мене також, як я приймала, хто не засудить і полюбить. Це була правда чи мара, я не знала, але зараз ти була зі мною і це було найголовніше, напевно. Тому що ми всі шукаємо прийняття і співпереживання, коли у нас немає цього в сім'ї. І прагнучи в стосунки ми хочемо бути причетними, не бути покинутими, бути частиною, хоч малої але згуртованої групи, сурогату сім'ї. У дружбі це зробити складніше, я це розуміла, але багато хто ні.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Броню захоплює до свого полону минуле, якого вона ще не позбулася, виявилось минуле є не лише у неї...

Мабуть, ти заснула пізніше, ніж я. Адже я точно пам'ятала: ковдру з собою ми не брали, вона була в шафі. Я прокинулася вранці від того, що твоє волосся лоскотали моє обличчя і від поколювання в руці. Обережно забрала свою руку з тебе і вилізла з-під ковдри. В очі ніби насипали піску, я розтерла їх з силою, а потім потягнулася до хрускоту. Ти все ще спала, обіймаючи подушку. Я вирішила тебе не будити, взяла зі столу свій телефон, який подивився на мене чорним, мертвим екраном. Пішла на кухню. У кухні було світло, пачка твоїх цигарок лежала на столі, поруч з нею затишно примостилася запальничка і пакетик чаю. Я клацнула чайником і поставила телефон на підзарядку, увімкнула. Поки я діставала яйця, телефон завантажився і почав булькати повідомленнями. Я насупилася. Хто взагалі міг мені писати вчора ввечері, крім Михайла і брата? Але у брата була Міла, а Міша на мене швидше за все сильно образився і навряд чи б став писати після того, як я його вигнала. Я розблокувала телефон.

«Знайшла собі нову подружку?» - свідчило перше повідомлення.

«Вона знає, що ти бісова суіцидниця?» - друге повідомлення.

Третє і наступні я навіть не стала відкривати, просто заблокувала номер, з якого це приходило - якийсь магазин білизни в інсті, який я додала через красиві світлини. Я важко опустилася на стілець. Мені була відома лише одна людина, здатна таке написати, але я не хотіла вірити, що через стільки років, мене знайдуть. А потім згадала телефонну розмову. Усвідомлення того, що за мною стежили, навалилися раптово, вагою на груди. Душило. 

Раз. Два. Три. Чотири...

П'ять! Дістати цигарку з пачки. Шість. Чиркнути запальничкою. Сім. Взяти цигарку до вуст. Вісім. Затягнутися, коли запалюєш. Дев'ять. Ще ковток нікотину. Десять. Випускаю дим замість виття. Хотілося завити. Серце, бухало десь в горлі. Я дивилася в одну цятку і курила, рахуючи про себе до десяти знову і знову. Напевно, погойдувалая, я не пам'ятаю.  
Ти увійшла, поморщила ніс на запах диму і запитала: Щось трапилося?  
Мене трясло і я лише згідно кивнула, а потім зрозуміла, що я плачу.  
Ти підійшла ближче і сіла поруч зі мною, витерла мої сльози, забрала цигарку, що напівзотліла в моїх пальцях.  
\- Ти зможеш мені пояснити що? - запитала ти і подивилася мені в очі уважно.  
Я не могла, мені було страшно, тому що я думала, що цей момент мого життя залишився далеко позаду. Що вона більше не повернеться ніколи, що мій брат ясно дав зрозуміти їй, що вона зайва. Мені хотілося втекти.  
\- Пр .. просто, по-по-побудь зі мною ... - схлипуючи і заїкаючись попросила я.

Ясмін, ім'я було красивим майже, як у діснєєвськой принцеси Жасмин. Вона була дівчиною мого брата в дев'ятому класі. Моєю одноліткою. Навчалася вона в гімназії, ходила на шахи. Ясмін була красивою тієї ж східною та запальною красою, як і принцеса з мультика. Мигдалеподібні карі очі, смаглява шкіра, і такий же крутий норов. Мені вона подобалася, ми дуже швидко з нею подружилися. Свят, звичайно, психував, що Яся проводить часу більше зі мною, ніж з ним. А потім вона з братом порвала, після випускного. Збиралася вступати на істфак в той же універ, що і я. Ми стали ще більше спілкуватися і це спілкування душило мене. У мене не залишалося часу на щось ще. Здавалося весь мій час спливав до Ясмін. Вона вирішувала, де ми будемо обідати, як провести вихідні.

Ти сиділа біля моїх ніг і обіймала мої коліна, мовчала, іноді просила цигарку і запальничку. Підкурювала, робила пару затяжок, давала затягнутися мені зі своїх рук. Ніби чогось чекала. Вистукувала пальцями на моєму коліні невигадливу мелодію. Я не могла тверезо думати, всі мої думки розвіялися, в світлі останніх подій. Я боялася розповісти тобі про те, що я різалася, боялася розповісти про те, що два рази я дуже навіть по науковому вскривала собі жили. Боялася розповісти про свою залежність від Ясмін і про те, куди вона мене привела. Мені було фізично погано і нудно від того, що це потрібно буде витягувати на світ божий. Але ти, як завжди, вчинила непередбачувано.  
\- Знаєш, - почала ти.  
Я сиділа на наркотиках, на амфетамінах, дуже жорстко сиділа. Просто Дідько його як.- твій голос затремтів.  
\- Моя колишня казала, що я виіжу дуба разом з моєю Яною, подругою зі школи.  
Я прислухалася, і підбадьорливо, погладила тебе по плечу і нарешті промовила: - Я зроблю чай, хочеш?  
Ти кивнула. Я встала зі стільця і поставила чайник. Ти присіла на стілець і поклала голову на схрещені перед собою руки, мовчки спостерігаючи за моїми діями. Здавалося тебе тут не було, твої очі були схожі на два скельця, погляд був відсутній.  
Я дістала два горнятка, поклала туди чайні пакетики, вивудила з верхньої шухляди шоколадку і печиво, висипала їх до миски. Поставила перед тобою. Коли в наших горнятках парував чай, ти взяла чашку в руки не відчуваючи того, наскільки вона обпекаюча, продовжила.  
\- Але одного разу моя подруга схопила передоз і це було .. - ти запнулася, здригнулася, міцніше схопила чашку, - жахаюче.  
Твій голос зірвався, на очі навернулися сльози.  
\- Швидка спізнилася. Я вирішила зав'язати.


End file.
